


Another Five Nights at Freddy's Fic

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Based on how I can't play video games, Chica is called a duck, Death, POV Second Person, Poking fun at the fandom, Repetition, Sarcasm, Stuffed into a Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sigh, how did you get this crappy job again? Well, it’s not that you hate working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. You just get this eerie feeling about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Five Nights at Freddy's Fic

You sigh, how did you get this crappy job again? Well, it’s not that you hate working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. You just get this eerie feeling about it. It’s like you're going to have some sort of disturbing sexual intercourse with one of the animatronics, because you heard one of your more fucked up friends explain about how that would be apparently a good time. They're a bunch of robots for one. They don’t have anything under the hood.

After a week of working at this hellhole of a job, you learned there’s a system to checking the cameras and doors. Lights on the left, lights on the right. Camera. Door. Camera. Door. Wait a bit before repeating. Power is around 60% at four AM. Whichever one the rabbit is, has moved into the party room. Goddamnit. Left, right, camera, door, camera, door. Repeat in one minute.

Suddenly, the phone rings. You’ve learned to ignore it. Whenever it rings its some annoying squeaky-voiced teen talking about shit you already know about. Someone could of possibly died here, the animatronics are evil. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. It all sounds like a theory from the internet in your eyes.

Lights on left, lights on right- there’s that stupid rabbit. It’s staring in at you through the window again. This is the third night in a row this has happened and sadly looks like it has no sign of stopping. Maybe you should try sticking something near the hallway where the animatronics normally roam? Why the hell they roam through the restaurant is such a shitty idea after that one kid died in the late 80’s. That shit was all over the news.

You were pretty young when that one kid died, so naturally you don’t remember much. Just that an animatronic took some innocent kid’s frontal lobe out and they died. Nothing to really scratch your balls about in your opinion. Lights on left, lights on right.

The rabbit left. Cameras, door, cameras, door. Everything is fine, you check the time. It’s around 4:45 now. Time flies when you don’t really give a damn. Again, you just need to get the very small amount of cash you get each week and ollie the fuck out. That’s it.

The robots here aren’t scary to you or anything, they’re a bunch of singing and dancing farm animals… and a bear… and a pirate fox. Why they added a pirate fox was such an odd decision choice, a bunch of jazzy singing farm animals, then a pirate fox. Those genres clearly don’t mi-

Shit.

You hear something pounding down the halls. Lights, lights, camera, door, camera, door, lights, lights. The fox is peering out from the corner, the bear and the duck.. or maybe it’s a chicken? The bear and the bird have moved, the rabbit is standing there for some odd reason. It’s just staring into the camera.

Pound, pound, pound

Lights, lights, camera. The bear is close and you have about 45% and it’s 5:15. You have about an hour, but now an hour seems about a decade away. To be completely honest, the bear scares you slightly. His thousand-yard stare, the way he grins seems almost human, with pride as his small, blue eyes stare at you through the camera. You feel your limbs beginning to shake.

Suddenly, your calm and confident way of using your power is thrown directly out the window with breakneck speed. Cameras, cameras, cameras, cameras, cameras. Sweat is making its way through your shirt and ruining something you just washed two days ago- since you just sleep and work, there’s not much time for laundry.

Lights. Lights. Lights. Lights. Lights. Lights. Lights. Make this a fucking rave. Something is near the office and it’s scaring you. You can’t breathe. Anxiety is taking over your body and you suddenly grab the phone and hurl it into the hallway. It’s five thirty and you are at twenty percent. You're fucking dead. You're dead. Right on cue, Freddy Fazbear swings into the office with that forced grin on his face.

He picks you up like how you would pick up a nerd in an old movie and dangles you in the air for a few brief moments by your shirt collar. Your feet nervously wiggle as he continues to shake you before the gigantic bear screams down the hall. What’s going to happen to you?

Are the rumors about the five children and the suits true? Freddy does smell like the anthropomorphic incarnation of a rat’s ass. The rabbit and the bird somehow stomp down the hall in perfect unison. There should be a fox or a rat or whatever that pirate animal is supposed to be. The clash of characters still annoy the shit out of you. Barn animals and pirates don’t mix.

Just as planned, the fox fucking bolts down the hallway with some sort of… yellow Freddy costume in his hand, and claw. Fear churns in your throat. This cannot be okay. Are they gonna shove you in a fucking fursuit? Frida the pirate fox opens the costume as the rabbit and something the duck hold the suit open. No. No. No. No. No. This isn’t happening.

Freddy is pushing you forwards towards the costume, your eyes flicker towards the clock. The time is blurry through your tears. It’s five-thirty and you're going to die. For a few seconds, you attempt to wiggle against the bears strong grip but. You can’t do anything with your _bear_ hands.

Wait, fuck.

Was your last thought really a shity pun.

Jesus goddamn. You deserve to die after that bullshit you pulled.

The suit comes closer and closer then you're face is touching the lining of the surprisingly rough fabric, a paw turns you around and you see it. Four terrifying faces, each with almost demonic red eyes staring directly at you. The bird screams into the suit before they close it. You're screaming, yelling, thrashing against the suit but a force hits you.

Game over.


End file.
